Hurry Up and Save Me
by Kyoko of Mirrors
Summary: Lights are being destroyed all over the galaxy, and many save themselves by flying into Fine, Rein, Shade, and Bright. But, they gain powers, all of them, and have no idea why. Well, it's because the Black Crystal Prince is here!


**Hurry Up and Save Me:**

**_Prologue_  
**

i'm_ going through the_

_same day_

_same place_

_same way_

_i always do_

_then i saw you from the corner of my_

_eye_

_and it hit me like a ton of bricks_

_i can't lie_

_oh, you got to me_

A girl with ruby red hair in a pair of unusual-looking pigtails was sleeping upside down on her bed, her twin sister staring at her. This girl was Fine, and her blue-haired twin sister was Rein. They were the Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime(the title of the anime literally means 'The Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star').

"Sooooooooo... *snore* hungryyyyyy *snore*... Shade, feeeeeeed meeeeeeeee*snore*eeeeeee..." Fine mumbled in her sleep, and Rein almost gasped when she heard that last sentence. Her twin sister didn't like Bright-sama, but instead liked Shade-sama who has also been Eclipse? What was wrong with her?!

Meanwhile, Fine was having the dream of her life. She had just finished eating the best dessert ever, and Shade had come in saying that he made the sweet, along with Milky's help.

Dream Fine was surprised and smiled. "Ehhhhhh? Really? It was delicious, Shade!" Suddenly, the whole dream went black and white, like and old movie.

_my life was all right_

_living in **black **and white_

_but you changed_

_my _

_point of view_

The dream started to go back and forth between color and just black and white.

_show me your_

_**colors**  
_

_show me your_

_**colors**  
_

_cause without you_

_i'm blue_

_(without you i'm)_

Suddenly the whole dream was blue, even Fine and Shade. Fine and Shade tried to grab each other's hand, but Fine fell through a hole in the ground.

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_i_

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm _

_with you_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_i_

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm _

_with you_

_(show me your_

_**colors**  
_

_show me your_

_**colors**)  
_

Meanwhile, Rein was pacing around the room, thinking carefully.

_i have to have control of_

_myself_

_my thoughts_

_my mind_

_cause the way it's going_

_d_

_o_

_w_

_n_

_in my life_

_i feel like a_

**_prisoner_**

_in a light_

_are you feeling me?_

Suddenly, the walls of the room the twin princesses shared started shaking.

_cause the way you_

_make my_

_break my_

_shake my _

_walls around_

_i feel like i'm_

_ g_

_u_

_p_

The walls started breaking and colored lights flooded through.

_show me you_r

**_colors_**

_show me your_

_**colors**  
_

_cause without you_

_ i'm blue_

_(without you i'm)_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_i_

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm _

_with you_

_(hurry_

_hurry)_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(save me)**  
_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(save you)**  
_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(save me)**  
_

_i_

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm _

_with you_

_my window's_

_open edup_

_tonight_

_i'm crawling_

_d_

_o_

_w_

_n_

_will you be there_

_are you waiting_

_will you be there_

_will you_

_save me?_

_(come and save me)_

_(come and save me)_

_save me_

_save me_

_you can save me_

_i know you can_

_save me_

_i know you can_

_save me_

_so just_

_so just save me!_

_without you_

_i'm_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_hurry up and save me_

_i _

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm _

_with you_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(i'm blue)**  
_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(are you)**  
_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(are you)**  
_

_hurry up and save me_

_i_

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm_

_with you_

_**(save me)**_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(save me)**_

_hurry up and save me_

**_(save you)_**

_hurry up and save me_

**_(save me)_**

_hurry up and save me_

_i_

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm_

_with you_

_**(save you)**_

_hurry up and save me_

_**(save me)**_

_hurry up and save me_

**_(save you)_**

_hurry up and save me_

**_(save me)_**

_hurry up and save me_

_i_

_just wanna feel_

_alive_

_and i do when i'm_

_with you_

_save me_

_save me_

**Mirror-chan: Well, that was amazing... My first ever song-fic!**

**Fine-sama: Hmph! It kinda sucked!**

**Mirror-chan: That's because it's only the beginning. Plus, it's the prologue. The first chapter will be better. MUCH BETTER!**

**Rein-sama: Hehe... Mirror-chan doesn't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime and would love it if you reviewed this story.**


End file.
